Viaje al cielo y de vuelta
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Se supone que Emma no debe usar magia hasta que logren sacar la oscuridad de ella, pero no puede negarse a la mirada de Regina. Ahora, los pensamientos oscuros se rehúsan a salir de su cabeza, ¿podrá un beso del amor verdadero ser su salvación? Swan Queen One-shot.


Regina la miraba, con eso ojos rogadores, casi rotos, y no pudo negarse. Todo menos ese dolor, todo menos su felicidad. Se sacrificó para que ella pueda tener su final feliz, después de todo. La morena se esforzó tanto por eso y no era justo que se le sea arrebatado otra vez. No podía dejar que su lucha sea en vano.

No importaba cuánto le duela que verla con Robin, si verla destrozada dolía aún más.

Debía resistir a la magia negra, no usarla. Pero Regina no era la magia oscura. Ella la miraba con ojitos de cachorrito, que no sabía que poseía, aguados por las lágrimas, y una voz desesperada. ¿Cómo decir que no a _eso_? ¿ _A ella_?

«Por favor, sálvalo» rogó Regina.

«Está bien, lo haré».

La voz en su cabeza la presionaba. Todos la miraban con si estuviera a punto de cometer una estupidez. Lo detestaba. Salvar a alguien nunca era estúpido, especialmente si luego traía una de esas sublimes sonrisas capaces de iluminar el mundo.

La voz de Rumplestilskin le repetía que Regina debía pagar el precio de la magia. "Ella pidió por la magia, ella debe pagar" y luego largó esa risita irritante.

«Emma, ¿qué está sucediendo?» preguntó Regina, preocupada.

«No te preocupes» respondió, ignorando a la voz y pasando frente al cuerpo de Robin. «Yo puedo hacer esto».

Por su final feliz.

Pasó la mano sobre el cuerpo, curando la herida en el estómago con el rayo de luz. Al instante, Robin despertó, jadeando por aire. La morena corrió gritando su nombre, abrazándolo y besándolo.

Emma, atontada, sentía la oscuridad creciendo dentro de ella. Le encantó. Odiaba que le encantara el sabor de la oscuridad. No quería esa maldición y ahora sería más difícil deshacerse de ella. Veía a la pareja feliz besándose, y experimentaba la oscuridad creciendo en su interior.

Era una maldición, ¿no? Y todas las maldiciones se pueden romper con un beso del amor verdadero. Ella amaba a Garfio, lo dijo antes de salvar a Regina y ser llevada por el vórtice. Tal vez podría ser liberada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué no lo intentaron antes.

Desesperada, fue hasta Killian y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, para besarlo.

Pero... algo estaba mal. Se sentía incorrecto, era incorrecto. No funcionó. ¿Por qué? Él la amaba, ella lo amaba. No tenía ningún sentido. La oscuridad seguía creciendo y ahora su mano era decorada de unas escamas brillantes.

Intentó ignorar al demonio en su cabeza mientras se encerraba en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, aún sabiendo que luego tendría que entrar Killian. Pero no estaba de humor para verlo, para lidiar con él, no después de que el beso no funcionara.

Rumplestilskin le repetía que no funcionó porque le gustó la oscuridad y no quería dejarla. Emma sabía mejor. Sí, se sentía espantosamente bien, pero si debía elegir entre su familia y la magia negra, la respuesta estaba clara. Tanto el Oscuro como ella reconocían las verdaderas razones por las que no funcionó, incluso cuando Rumple no lo mencionaba para lograr jugar con su cabeza, y Emma no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que... aquello que no puede ser, en realidad lo sea.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando salir un grito frustrado. La voz, las risitas y la tentación no eran fáciles de ignorar. Le daban ganar de reducir el castillo a cenizas por la simple irritación a la que su propia oscuridad la inducía.

Rumplestilskin volvió a reír. «Nadie dijo que la oscuridad sea fácil, querida. Todo poder conlleva un precio, y tú, lo estás pagando».

«Vete de aquí» demandó.

«No hay lugar dónde ir, cuando donde realmente estoy es A-QUÍ» canturreó, señalando la cabeza de Emma con un dedo.

«¡Déjame en paz!».

«Claro. En cuanto aceptes la oscuridad, hago las maletas» ironizó y volvió a reír.

Emma no evitó poner los ojos en blanco, con un deseo creciente de desgarrar la garganta de su subconsciente. O quemar el castillo a cenizas. Sea cual sea, ambas opciones parecían bastante atractivas.

Uh, otra idea: ¿y si le arrancaba el corazón a Garfio por no servir ni como verdadero amor? Porque sin duda ella no era el problema. No sucumbió a la oscuridad, su corazón no era negro como el carbón, era capaz de amar y poner el amor frente a todas las cosas. Garfio _tenía_ que ser el problema.

Como un juego del destino, en ese momento alguien intentaba forzar el picaporte a que abra la puerta. Garfio. Pero no lograría cruzar, Emma la cerró.

«¡Swan!» la llamó él. «¡Swan! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!».

"Pídelo amablemente", pensó ella, pero no lo dijo. No estaba de humor para juegos y no iría a abrirle la puerta a él ni aunque dijera "por favorcito", con voz de infante. Además, en Garfio la voz de infante no funcionaba, sólo con Henry y Regina. Diría que lo tenían en la sangre pero sonaría a broma de mal gusto: Regina era muy delicada en ese aspecto. Aún se sentía insegura por no compartir sangre con él, sin importar cuando fingiera que no le interesaba, Emma la conocía mejor que eso.

La Oscura se quedó sentada en la cama, escuchando los golpes furiosos hacia la puerta, como si fueran música para sus oídos. El pirata no parecía cansarse, ni rendirse. ¿No es bastante obvio el "no" entre líneas? Hay veces en las que hay que aceptar la derrota.

«¡Vamos, Emma! ¡Sé que algo sucede! ¿Tiene que ver con esa voz a la que le hablabas? Podemos solucionarlo» gritó Garfio, sin obtener ninguna respuesta, otra vez.

Lanzando una palabrota al aire, el moreno finalmente se cansó y dejó a su chica en paz. Algo oscuro sucedía con Emma, dejando de lado lo obvio. Tenía que ayudarla, salvarla como ella lo salvó a él. Pero, por ahora, lo mejor sería volver con los Encantadores y la Reina para informarles lo que pasaba con Emma.

Todo eso era culpa de Regina. Si no la hubiera forzado a usar magia, nunca se hubiera puesto tan rara y dejado a él fuera del cuarto. Seguramente la oscuridad la estaba atacando con pensamientos malignos, planes manipuladores y la guiaría a aislarse para que las personas que la aman—él— no puedan ayudarla a liberarse de esa maldición.

Regresó a la habitación en la que Robin, Regina y los Encantadores aún se encontraban. La morena se aferraba con los brazos a su ladrón, mientras el matrimonio los observaba con la frente arrugada, pero con un poco de alegría detrás de la preocupación por su hija.

«Tenemos un problema» fue lo primero que dijo, llamando su atención.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Emma está bien?» se apuró a preguntar David.

«Se encerró en nuestro cuarto y me dejó afuera» se quejó.

«Tal vez sólo quiere estar un tiempo sola» sugirió Robin.

Pero los padres de la rubia intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, de compresión. Todos en la habitación—excepto Robin, por lo visto—, sabían que era malo dejar sola a una persona con constantes pensamientos obscuros.

«¿Qué te dijo?», Regina dio un paso al frente, finalmente separándose del castaño.

«¡Nada! No me deja ni escucharla. Sólo se encerró y no me dirije la palabra» se exasperó.

«Eso es malo» musitó la ex reina para sí. Se giró a Robin otra vez, pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse. «Voy a dar un paseo».

«Pero-» el ladrón intentó objetar.

«Estaré bien» le aseguró, entendiendo bien su preocupación. No cualquiera dejaría a su novia caminar sola por ahí después de haber sido atacada, aunque no herida.

Inseguro, Robin asintió con la cabeza. Regina salió de allí, suspirando de alivio. Toda la preocupación y presión debería haberse evaporado en el momento en el que vio a su pareja respirar otra vez. Parte de ella, lo hizo. Pero había _algo_ que no le permitía existir tranquila.

Hasta el momento en el que vio a Garfio entrar con las noticias sobre Emma, no había notado qué era lo que la incomodaba. Quería golpearse por no haber pensado en ello antes. Había visto salir a la rubia a las apuradas luego de salvar a Robin. Se encontró deseando perseguirla para saber si estaba bien, pero no podía dejar a Robin en ese momento. El hombre acababa de volver de la muerte, sería injusto dejarlo solo allí.

Pero ahora... Algo definitivamente estaba mal y no había razón suficientemente buena en el mundo por la que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, actuando como si todo estuviera bien, Emma solucionaría sus propios problemas y Robin y ella serían felices para siempre. Simplemente no era quién Regina era.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la Salvadora, respiró profundamente y tocó con suaves golpes la madera. No hubo respuesta. Sintió su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho mientras golpeaba la puerta de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Emma sí que quería estar sola. Mala suerte que Regina no pensaba rendirse.

«¡Emma!» llamó.

«¿Regina?» la débil voz se escuchó del otro lado.

«¡Emma! ¿Estás bien? Hook dijo que no lo dejarías entrar».

«Es correcto» apenas oyó el murmullo.

«¿Por qué?» preguntó.

«Si viniste a cuestionarme, ya sabes por dónde irte» esa voz sonaba más fría, y oscura.

¡Emma estaba siendo tentada por la oscuridad! Debía ir con ella, ya. Mientras más tiempo sola esté, más sencillo sería sucumbir.

«¿Puedo pasar?» era mejor intentar cuidadosamente. No obtuvo respuesta. "O no", pensó y golpeó con insistencia. La rubia se mantenía callada otra vez. «¿Emma? Abre la puerta. ¡Emma!».

Si Emma creía que podría ignorarla y dejarla afuera, estaba muy equivocada. Ahora era buena, sí. Pero, al parecer, la Oscura se olvidó de con quién estaba tratando.

Sólo debía desearlo. Un lugar, objetos, texturas... No, no sabía de eso. No tenía idea de cómo era la habitación de Emma. Y tampoco poseía ninguna otra opción. _Genial._ Lo único que quería era llegar a ella. Sus mechas doradas, su aroma a canela, el sentimiento de su magia... Porque su magia se sentía tan bien. Era cálida y una alegría, sentimiento de hogar, recorría su cuerpo cada vez que se conectaban. Esa calidez era como ella. Viva.

Y sin notarlo, en completa inconsciencia, ahora estaba parada frente a Emma, quién la mirada con una expresión estúpida en el rostro, intentando comprender la situación. Al parecer, no se le había ocurrido que ella usaría su magia. Al instante, Regina se encontraba en la misma situación que la heroína, aún sin entender cómo hizo funcionar su magia con sólo pensar en Emma. Era disparatado.

«¿Pero qué diablos hacer aquí?» gritó Emma, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La miraba boquiabierta, con líneas indignadas curvando las comisuras de su boca. «Vete de aquí».

«No voy a rendirme contigo, Emma» sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a ella.

«No quiero tu ayuda».

«Sí, la quieres, y ya me la pediste varias veces» defendió Regina. «Ahora, deja de ser tan terca, y cuéntame qué sucede».

«¿No deberías estar con Robin?» disparó.

«Él está bien. Tú, en cambio...» Regina ladeó la cabeza con duda.

«Estoy bien».

«No, yo sé que no. Te vi escapar de la habitación en el momento en el que Robin despertó».

«Mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, no había nada más que hacer» se justificó.

«Cierto, como tampoco había razón para huir, ¿qué sucedió?» preguntó la morena, y Emma la inspeccionó con poca convicción. «Emma... sabes que puedes confiar en mí».

«Lo sé».

«¿Entonces?».

«Es la oscuridad» confesó la rubia. «En el momento en el que usé la magia todo se disparó otra vez».

«Oh, Dios» se llevó las manos a la cabeza. «No debería haberte obligado a usarla».

«No seas ridícula, si no Robin estaría muerto. Además, ese no es el problema».

«¿No?», Regina se extrañó.

«No. Cuando noté que la magia oscura en realidad me gustó...», Emma bajó la mirada, avergonzada, aunque la morena ni parpadeó. «Intenté romper esta maldición besando a Hook... Pero no funcionó, mirá» le mostró su mano. «Y ahora, me está volviendo loca, aún más que antes».

«¿Qué es está enloqueciendo?» preguntó Regina.

«No lo sé» confesó con un hilo de voz. «Es raro. Como si miles de voces en mi cabeza supieran mis más oscuros deseos e intentaran convencerme de que lo haga. Pero yo no quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacerles daño, Regina».

«Lo sé» cerró el espacio entre ellas atrapandola en un abrazo de consuelo y susurró en su oído. «Yo sé que puedes luchar contra esto. Eres más fuerte, Emma. Eres más fuerte que la oscuridad».

«Pero, ¿y si no lo soy?» preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada.

«Lo eres. Lograremos pasar por esto...» aseguró y se separó, aunque sin soltar su agarre. Miró en los ojos verdes con profundidad, aún cuando la falta de luz de la noche no le permitía admirarla demasiado. «Juntas. Como siempre lo fue» agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa que Emma no pudo evitar devolver.

Y se quedaron así, notando pero ignorando el hecho de estar demasiado cerca. A veces Emma apretaba un poco más su agarre, y eso le daba un extraño sentido de seguridad y protección a la morena. Era agradable.

En algún punto, aún no recordaba cuándo, las manos de Regina tomaron las mejillas de la rubia con suavidad, acariciando una con su pulgar. Instintivamente, ella se apoyó al tacto.

¿Desde cuando se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, estar con ella? ¿Por qué, ahora que estaba sano y salvo, prefería estar allí con Emma, que en su cuarto con Robin? Debería estar feliz y saltante porque Robin estaba vivo. Pero en su lugar un aire de tristeza la rodeaba porque, por su culpa, Emma usó magia y la oscuridad no la dejaba en paz.

Así no era como las cosas debían suceder. Emma no se suponía que se sacrificaría por _ella._ No se suponía que arriesgaría su propia felicidad por la de ella. No se suponía que después de todos los intentos de Regina por evitar que eso suceda, la oscuridad la haya atrapado de todos modos.

«Esto se siente... bien» admitió Emma.

Regina amplió los ojos ante el comentario. Ella pensaba lo mismo, pero no creía que la rubia lo sintiera, o siquiera se atreviera a confesarlo.

«Sí... Lo es» aceptó ella. «Es como... Se siento como si por primera vez fuera lo correcto. Nosotras somos lo correcto» agregó y ahora Emma era la que ampliaba los ojos.

«Es raro, ¿no? No se supone que nosotras... Quiero decir, no deberíamos sentirnos así, ¿o sí?».

«No, no deberíamos» murmuró Regina. Sus oídos apenas prestaban atención a sus palabras, sólo disfrutaban de la voz de Emma. Lamió su labio inferior, que se sentía repentinamente seco.

Como un reflejo, los ojos de Emma saltaron allí. «No deberíamos-» pero en lugar de terminar esa frase, labios rojos hicieron contacto con los suyos. Lento y suave. Una dulce caricia, pensó Emma, saboreando el curioso sabor a manzana que venía de la morena.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Emma respondió dichosa. Nunca lo había sabido bien, pero eso era todo lo que deseaba. Un pequeño viaje al cielo y de vuelta.

«¿Quieres detenerte?» preguntó sin aliento.

Emma se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Rodeó el cuello de la morena con sus brazos y posó un tierno beso en sus labios, tomando confianza.

«Nunca».

Regina volvió a abrir los ojos, de nuevo sorprendida por la confesión, pero se encontraba deseando lo mismo. Dejó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y juntó sus labios otra vez, lenta y apasionadamente.

«Nunca» respiró Regina contra sus labios.

Lo que ninguna de las dos notó, fueron las escamas doradas desapareciendo de la mano de Emma, mientras felizmente se enfocaban en los labios de la otra.


End file.
